


Choose Your Poison

by uswnt_talex_krashlyn



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, vote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswnt_talex_krashlyn/pseuds/uswnt_talex_krashlyn
Summary: You guys decide what I write bc apparently I've become too indecisive to do it myself





	Choose Your Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it takes me so long to write. Sorry this isn't a real fic. Sorry I apologize all the time.

Hey everyone, so I normally hate when ppl post these chapters like they think everyone reads, or even likes, what they're posting, but I felt the need to communicate bc a few ppl have reached out. I have accumulated quite a few fics that a. Aren't even close to finished and b. I have no idea where to take them. Sometimes just the weight of feeling like I'm letting you guys Down in some way is enough to turn me off to writing. 

I do have a lot going on personally both emotionally and as in actual events. But after a lot of personal deliberation, writing has done a lot more for me than it has taken away. Sharing with such an amazing group of ppl is an experience of its own. 

I decided that I will continue to write. Now it may come in the form of one shots or continuing my longer fics, but I'm going to try to leave that up to you!

Please comment (or really vote) below on what you would like to read more of. All that I ask is you don't request a change in writing style, because I realized trying to write somethings that I don't know or trying to sound different really only hurts my work

As always love<3

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please leave a comment. Even if you don't read any of my works


End file.
